Precious Blue Sky
by Haunting Shinigami
Summary: Duo is stuck in a military base and has no recolection of his past. A band of rebels brake him out and he finds out more and experiences more than he could ever wish for. Rated R for later chapters. YAOI!
1. Prologue

HS- Wrote this a long time ago and just thought I should post it. *shrugs* R&R and many smooches you shall receive.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
You know how sometimes you wonder if your alone. When you look up at the night sky and think "Gee, I wonder if anyone can see me?" If your smart you will brush this thought away, store it somewhere in the back of your mind, have no second thoughts and go on with your happy life.  
  
If your an idiot you will dwell on it. Always looking behind your back, worrying, never feeling content. If your an idiot you will persue it and get into more than you could ever handle.  
  
I was an idiot.  
  
Because of my curiosity I wond up here. At a military base, in the middle of nowhere. I lost everything because I had to go after my belief that I was special. That I was important to the world. Hey I might have been right but it royally fucked me up.  
  
Sometimes you wonder if the world's against you. Its not, just most of the world. Cause someone out there cares so much about you and all the other human peons that they would give up everything just so you could go on with your pathetic life and watch that new Friends episode.  
  
Some of my closest friends gave their life so the human race could go on.  
  
I've been cynical towards humans since.  
  
All that I am about to tell you is true. As true as that Blue sky above you. I want to tell you so that you can buck up and go on with your life. Stop feeling bad, cause as bad as it gets it can always be worse. And as I said someone out there gives a damn.  
  
I may be a cynical bastard towards most humans; but at one point, and even now, I would have gladly given my life for them.  
  
Just so everyone could wake up and take a look at that precious blue sky one more time.  
  
~End Prolouge~ 


	2. Escape

HS: So here's chapter one.tell me if you like or not.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Out of all the places in the world and colonies They could have put a military base they had to chose Texas.  
  
Fucking Texas.  
  
And they couldn't even pick a nice semi-cool part of Texas. No, They had to pick the hottest place in Texas.  
  
I guess it works if you wanna be secret. No one in his right mind would come wondering out here. Unless he was stupid. And the people who do come wondering always kinda...go away and never come back if you follow. So,yes only a stupid person would come all the way out here.  
  
Personally. I don't know how the hell I got here. Woke up one day and was being feed through a tube. I'll never forget the first day I came here. It was the first day I started my life in Hell.  
  
My names Duo. I would tell you my last name but sadly I cant remember it. So I guess our story starts with me telling you how I got out? That's how most stories start right? A daring escape.What the hell I might as well give it a try.  
  
That day I was supposed to be examined by scientist. Three scientists in fact. Earlier that day I got the big "Duo be on your best behavior or else." Speech. Luckily she was one of the nicer drones. Colonel Peacecraft. Her and her brother are pretty nice to us genuine pigs.  
  
Urg, I'm getting ahead. I should explain what this place is all about shouldn't I?  
  
Well, this "Place" is a military base as far as I can tell. I'm underground along with others. Most of us have no recollection of our past and are a hair away from insanity. Going insane could get you killed in this place. Lots of things could.  
  
They do experiments on us, daily basis. Basically you go into a nice little padded room and scientist pump you full of drugs. Then you black out and wake up feeling like you were hit by a truck.  
  
But the worst thing about this place, you don't know why they are doing this to you. You don't know who you are...no sense of identity. No positives. That could drive anyone mad. And the Heat to top it off. I done see how the Drones handle the heat.  
  
Maybe they have their own little offices with air conditioners. Dirty bastards.  
  
I'm cautious of why they would have scientist come look at me now. Just a week ago I lost my roommate. My only true friend...killed by those bastards.  
  
His name was Solo, he was here about 2 years before I came. I've been here for 3 years. This guy had a strong grip on reality to last that long in a place like this. He could make me laugh, he was like a big brother. I loved the guy.  
  
One day a week ago They took it away. For no apparent reason. Maybe it was because he was too sane. I didn't have a name till a week ago.  
  
Solo called me 'Kid'.  
  
I honor him. I honored Solo, he will always be with me. Wherever I go, so obviously I took the name "Duo". I'm proud to say the least.  
  
So I've spent the rest of the week not speaking. Not eating. Not being the good little experiment I'm supposed to be.  
  
And now scientist come out of the blue to see me? When they haven't before. Really I'm not that stupid. I suppose I'm kidding myself really, I couldn't do much to three scientists, but one things for sure. I'm not going down without a fight. Nope. So if they pull anything besides pawing at me and writing on a notepad, I'll do as much as I can to try to kick some ass before I die.  
  
So the hours dragged by. The Scientists were supposed to come at 4. Just before my daily drug pump. 2 hours to go. I played chess.  
  
1 hour 30 minutes. I worked on my wall mural.  
  
1 hour. Stared into space.  
  
30 minutes, 20, 10 time is so slow where your bored. 5, 1.  
  
The knock came.  
  
I was so startled that I fell off my cot. Standing up I mumble "Come in," The door opens to reveal 3 men.  
  
I stare. If these are scientist all eat my socks.  
  
They were wearing jeans and t shirts under the worn lab coats. And they didn't wear the plastered on smile like most scientists. The tall guy was expressionless. The other two wore scowls. Determined as hell scowls.  
  
"Solo?" The tall one grunts.  
  
"Couple days short pal." I sneer. Stupid scientists. If they want to mock someone can't they do it to someone who isn't teetering on the brink of insanity.  
  
"What do you mean? We were given specific orders to pick up a patient named Solo." A short Chinese guy glared daggers at me. As he was yelling, the tall one closed the door and locked it. The other man just stood. Hands crossed over chest. Staring at me. I really wanted to kick him, but I also wanted to stay alive.  
  
"Ya well, I can't help it if you people killed him now can I. Should have thought about that before you came all the way out here." The last words had spittle flying in the air.  
  
"Shit." Chinese man ending lamely. The silent one spoke up, "What now Wufei?" Ice cold glare. It never left his face. "I say we take this one." The two smaller men turned up to the tall one. "She must have meant this one. Simple mistake. Either way, it works out. He must be good for something, if he's here."  
  
The Chinese guy, supposedly named Wufei clearly thought this over. The other two just stared at me. I was kinda getting uncomfortable at this point.  
  
"What do you think Heero?" All attention was on the man with the glare, Heero.  
  
"I think Trowa is right. Hilde's human. She can make mistakes." They nodded.  
  
I was slowly piecing all they had said together. They were looking for Solo, they wanted to "pick up" Solo. Whatever the hell they mean by that. They were probably sent to kill Solo but were to late. Now they were gonna kill me. Fuck that.  
  
"Your not killing me."  
  
"Of course we're not. Idiot, we're taking you away. Now be quiet and put this on." Wufei threw me a straight jacket.  
  
"Fuck you. I'm not going to a Lonny Ben either."  
  
"Wufei, you cant expect him to trust us just like that." Trowa stated, I guess he was the voice of reason. Whatever.  
  
"We are taking you away. Not to kill you. Not to an Asylum. We will take you somewhere where you can be safe. We will explain more later." Heero, facts. Cold Hard Facts. The stuff that I trust. He said it the way I could trust it. Not some flying random bull shit. Solid.  
  
I looked at the straight jacket, then back at them. Random people I had not met but five minutes ago. Random people that never knew about me until they were giving orders. They were offering me an escape. An escape from a place I have dreamed of escaping from. And ecstatic freedom I could only imagine. Three guys were offering. All I had to do was put a little faith in them.  
  
It felt like I sat there for hours, when I look back it still seems hours. Just trust them. That's all, and freedom would be mine. 50/50 Chance that they could be telling the truth.  
  
I liked the odds.  
  
"All right. I'll come." I slipped the straight jacket on. "Wow this things comfy." A joke to lighten the mood. Ya, Duo's back.  
  
"Good to have another with us. I'm Trowa. The Chinese guy's Wufei, and the one next to him is Heero." He pointed them out, I nodded to each of them. "Ya, I would shake your guy's hands..but I'm kinda stuck." I wiggled around in the jacket.  
  
"All right Duo is it. I want you to kick and scream and act as insane as possible. We will act as if you had a violent seizure and we're taking you to a hospital. Clear?" Wufei smiled at his ingenious plan.  
  
"Clear." I nodded.  
  
Heero and Trowa took hold of my arms as I filled my lungs with air and prepared to be violent.  
  
"Welcome aboard Duo." Heero whispered.  
  
  
  
We barged through the door, with me kicking and screaming. I added a little mouth foam, just for good measure. Heero and Trowa dragged me though the hallways with Wufei leading the way screaming "Out of the Way!! Out of the Way!" Everyone did get out of the way, with a couple odd looks but they didn't give us trouble that is...  
  
"What is the problem here?" It was Gen. Khushrenada, he wasn't as bad as some of the Generals in here. Usually he was kind to us, when no one was watching of course. But my kicks and screams had probably gotten the attention of the whole building. This was the Khushrenada that takes no shit. I hate this Khushrenada.  
  
"During his session he had a seizure sir. We are taking him to a hospital for further help." Trowa said smoothly as if this happened everyday. If I didn't know the truth I would have believed him. Or course, being me, I'm a little bit more gullible then Khushrenada.  
  
I drooled a bit more for good measure.  
  
"Did the hospital wing advise this?"  
  
"Yes sir, here's the note they gave us in case something came up." Wufei and him a neat piece of paper. Khushrenada looked it over. "Corporals Yuy, Chang, and Barton are to accompany patient #602 to a hospital for further help in his case. Please excuse the trouble." He looked into each of their eyes.  
  
"And it looks like General Schbeiker signed this. Is this right?"  
  
"Right, she was with us at the time." Trowa lied again. I suspected he did this a lot.  
  
He looked down at me. I pretended to be in a stupor. "Right, get him there quickly."  
  
I began to be dragged again, with and accessional flail of the legs. Pretty soon I could see the double doors. I heard Wufei go up and give his not to the guards, but I didn't concentrate on that. All I saw were the steal double doors. I had only seen them twice before, but never like this. Never so close to freedom that I could taste it. I kept up my act with great effort. I wanted to break down the doors and run through the desert screaming 'I'm Free! I'm Free!" I wanted to laugh at the guards because I was getting out and they weren't. I wanted to kiss each one of the three men that gave this to me. I wanted to do so many things. But I didn't.  
  
All I did was drool.  
  
I felt myself being dragged along again. I heard the guards telling the men to hurry me back. I still concentrated on the doors. I was so close. So close.  
  
I saw them open.  
  
I heard them close.  
  
I was free.  
  
The sun was bright. The heat was intense. I squinted my eyes. I was about to get up, but then I saw about 50 guards all around us, so I stayed down. I was being hauled into a jeep and being strapped into the back seat with Trowa.  
  
Heero got into the front seat, and started the car. My God, I was getting out. I could feel it. These guys were for real. Why would Khushrenada ask for a note if he knew what they were doing? I was going to leave it all behind and start a new life, no more drugs, no more doctors, no more Texas heat. When all this is done with I'm moving to Alaska.  
  
We were driving I could feel the wind blowing my braid around. "You ok?" Trowa looked down at me.  
  
"Ya, fine. You guys really setting me free?"  
  
"Yes, free from the Clan. Free from their base."  
  
I looked at him puzzled. What the hell was the fucking Clan?  
  
"Clan?" I was puzzled. All this time I thought it was just the US military or whatever. Seemed I was wrong if I get what Trowa was saying. "Yes, the Clan. It's the people that run that base. There's other bases like the one we just left. Your lucky to get out."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
My mind wanted to ask a million questions, but that one seemed the most important. I knew people there. Some of them were people just like me. Why was I the special one. Or rather Solo. Seems as if, actually, I was just in the right place at the right time. Guilt sunk in. There were better people than me in there.  
  
"We don't know. We don't chose who comes with us. But we have a source. You'll meet her in time."  
  
"Wait, I'm not being set free. I'm being kidnapped by you people cause some damned source told you to pick up Solo? You guys are psycho, and that's saying something coming from me."  
  
I saw my dreams of a nice little cottage home in Alaska being thrown away. Cause some source had to pick me. Or whatever. I want to live a normal life, no 'Clan'. No psychotic kidnappers taking me away to who knows where.  
  
"We will give you a choice Duo. You can come with us. You can find out who you are. Why you were taken here. Why we are taking you. You can be powerful Duo. You can help us help the human race.  
  
"Or you can go. You can live happily and be normal. If that's what you wish."  
  
  
  
Everyday of my life I wish that I had made the choice to live normally. I wouldn't have what I have now, sure. But I wouldn't have the pain. This empty feeling that there's something better. I wish I could be naive again. I wish so many things, but this one thing that I do regret.  
  
I wish I would have chosen happiness, not power.  
  
I sat thinking. I could be special, something that I never thought that I was. I could be powerful. I could have the power to avenge Solo. I could have a sense of identity something that I had never had. I could find out where I came from, I could have so many things.  
  
Or I could be an average Joe, with a mother of a past. Trying to make it through life.  
  
The choice then wasn't to hard to make. Bite me, I was naive ok.  
  
I nodded "All right, I'll tag along." Trowa nodded back. Wufei and Heero just looked ahead at the front. Heero driving, Wufei hands crossed over chest.  
  
"So, Where we going?"  
  
  
  
~End Part 1~  
  
HS: So, is it crap? Is it good? More over..do you want me to continue? If you want me to continue this please R&R, email, whatever. I wanna know. ^^ 


End file.
